


Permission to Touch, Sir

by Rinkafic



Series: Jump 'verse [4]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Stargate SG-1 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-03
Updated: 2011-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A piece of Jump in the Line that got cut when I decided to take it down a few notches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permission to Touch, Sir

When she had called Jack that morning to congratulate him on the promotion, and he’d said he was coming out here, Sam had run back to her quarters after hanging up the phone to panic clean. Military neatness and precision had never been her strong points, and once out of boot camp, her quarters had always tended towards the messy side.  
   
When she opened the door to let Jack in, she was glad she’d tidied up. They didn’t trip over anything on the way in, which was always a danger for her. “Wait here,” she told him, went to the bedside table and turned on the lamp. She pointed at the ceiling and explained, “The overheads are too bright.”  
   
“Uh huh.”  
   
Now what? She hadn’t thought this through. She knew where she wanted to end up; naked under Jack O’Neill. It was the actual getting to that point she was unsure about. “So, uhm.” She gave a sigh and tilted her head to look at him, and just said what she was thinking, after all, she’d just promised to do that outside. “I honestly don’t know what to do here.” The man she had wanted for the last eight years, through hero worship to comradery to friendship and then unrequited yearning was standing in her bedroom and she had no idea how to act.  
   
“Come here.” He crooked a finger at her and she walked back to stand in front of him. He kissed the tip of her nose. “You do not ever have to do anything you don’t want to do, Sam, got that?”  
   
She nodded and said, “You either.”  
   
“Got it. Though there is very little I won’t do. Can’t do anymore, yes, but I’ll try most anything.” He laughed and caught her mouth in a kiss. Her hands went to his shoulders and she went up on her toes, trying to deepen the kiss. He pushed the hair back from her face and tucked it behind her ears as he studied her expression. “You’re sure about this?”  
   
“Oh, yeah.”  
   
He edged her backwards to the bed, his hands drifting over her back and hips. She reveled in the fact that he was allowed to touch her now, and was highly eager to do so. She toed off her boots and kicked them aside. He put his hands to the hem of her shirt and asked huskily, “Let me undress you?”  
   
She nodded eagerly. His hands stilled at her hips and he slid them around under the back of her t-shirt. He ran his fingers along the skin he revealed, teasing lightly and tickling. She wriggled a little, she couldn’t help it.  
   
“Are you ticklish, Car… Sam?” He smiled when she nodded, she was probably blushing. “Filing that away for future reference.” He lifted the black t-shirt over her head and tossed it aside, and took a step back to look at her. “I love black lace.”  
   
Jack’s fingers traced the edge of her bra and she was glad she had changed when she did her cleaning run this morning. Utilitarian white was not sexy. "I want to taste you, Samantha, may I?"   
   
"Please, Jack."  She smiled as his lips followed the path of his fingers, nibbling along the edge of the lacy cup. She sucked in a breath as his mouth closed over her left nipple, through the lace. Her arms came up to wrap around his head, holding him there as he pleasured her through the fabric. He gave the other nipple equal attention before he ran both hands over her breasts, thumbing her through the lace.  
   


~*~

  


   
“Lovely.” He could say that now. He could tell her how hot she looked when she was kicking ass, how he popped wood every time she turned up in that tank top, how she looked adorable every time she put on a uniform cap. He turned his mind to the task at hand; thinking about her in other situations that made him hot was going to contribute to a quick end to this outing.  
   
Jack stroked her midriff, trying not to tickle, that was a game for some other time. His fingers fumbled the buttons of her BDUs, one hand on the closure while the other roamed around to rub at her ass. He had watched this ass for the past eight years, surreptitiously. Teal’c caught him at it quite a few times, saying nothing but giving him the Stinky Eyebrow of Disapproval each time it happened.  Now, Sam was giving him permission to look his fill.  .  
   
He had his hands on Carter. He shuddered, went down on his good knee and pressed his face to her belly, inhaling her scent, memorizing this new bit of her he was allowed to have.  
   
Her hands were in his hair, scratching lightly at his scalp, petting him as he kissed her tummy and hugged her. He slid her BDUs down her legs, shuddering again as black lace panties came into view. “I approve of the non regulation underwear.”  
   
She laughed lightly, and clasped one hand on his shoulder as he grasped her ankle and lifted it free of the trouser leg. He repeated the process with the other leg and tossed the uniform aside. He placed a gentle kiss to the triangle of lace before his face and then grinned up at her. “I have to get up.”  
   
With a nod, Sam put a hand under his arm and helped him stand. He pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Thanks. Old knees. Would you go and pose pretty for me?” He pointed at the bed. She blushed and then knelt on the bed, turning awkwardly and looking up at him. “How?”  
   
“Back against the pillows, stretch out, I want to see all of you.  Show me all of you, Samantha.”  
   
She slid onto her back and shifted so that the pillows were propping her up. When she reached behind her head to adjust the pillow while at the same time pulled one knee up, he smiled and whispered, “Just like that, baby. Stay just like that for a minute. Let me just look at you.”  
   
He didn’t have words as he stood there, looking his fill. He knew he needed to say something; she was starting to squirm a little, uncomfortable being the object of his intense attention. “You are so damned beautiful.” He approached the bed and sat on the edge, near her hip. He trailed his fingers along her ribs. “I want to…” He didn’t have the words to tell her what he wanted to do, without being crude.  
   
“What, Jack?” Her eyes followed his fingers as they caressed her belly and then moved down to tease at the edge of her panties, dipping under the edge now and then.  
   
“I suck at the words thing.”  
   
She gave him an encouraging smile, she knew him, after eight years, she knew just how much he sucked at expressing himself. “Try?”  
   
He spread his hand over the juncture of her thighs, palming the lace. “You. I want you to… I want to watch you come. I want to make you go to pieces.  Let me see that?”  
   
She shivered under his hand. “Not really sucking at the word thing, Jack.”  
   
Okay, so that went well, Jack decided. “These have to go now. They’re pretty, but in my way. Off,” He waved his hand imperiously at the bra and panties and stood up and started undoing his belt as he kicked his boots off.  
   
Sam laughed and sat up undoing the hook of her bra and sliding it off, his eyes on her as he undid his pants. She wriggled out of her panties, tossed them across the room and called, “Out of Jack’s way!”  
   
He dropped his pants and kicked them away, his shirt and t-shirt following in short order. The blonde curls at her groin were like a magnet, his fingers ached to touch.  
   
Jack leaned in to kiss her again, caressing her bare breasts with both hands as he plundered her mouth. He broke off the kiss and moved down her body, running his hands over the bare skin he had waited so long to touch like this.  
   
He sat on the bed and leaned onto his side, getting into a position where he would be able to touch her as he wanted to while watching her at the same time. She was watching him, an odd look on her face. “You’re okay with this?”  
   
“Yes.”  
   
He parted her knees with his hands, spreading her thighs. “So pretty, Sam, he whispered.  He stroked his fingers over her soft folds, caressing the silky skin that covered her most private parts. He palmed her lightly, pressing against her. She gasped and bucked up against his hand. Using his fingers, he parted her, stroking the inner part of her sex in long swipes. He was watching her face as he did this, glancing down only occasionally. He had meant what he’d said. He wanted to see her reach her pleasure. The memory of this was going to stay with him forever. He refused to rush.  
   
Sam whimpered as he teased at her clit with his forefinger. “Do that again, Jack,” she begged raggedly, as he momentarily removed his hand in order to shift his position on the bed.  
   
“You liked that?”  
   
She nodded vigorously. Her hair was long enough now that it fell into her face when she did so. It made her look so soft and feminine. He stroked his finger across her clitoris again and she bit her lip and groaned, opening her legs more to give him more access to her.  
   
Jack licked his fingers and began to work them over the nubbin, his eyes never leaving her face as she panted and whimpered, rushing quickly towards a peak. She had one hand on his shoulder for balance, the other supporting herself on the bed as she rose up to buck against his twiddling fingers. She dug her fingers into his shoulder as she wailed out his name and her creamy flesh flushed pink as she came.  
   
“Jack,” she whispered, her hand leaving his shoulder to caress his cheek as she dropped her hips down onto the mattress again. “That was…”  
   
“Not done with you yet, Princess,” he smirked and slid down the mattress, and pressed his lips where his fingers had so recently been.  
   


~*~

  
   
“Oh, Jack!”Sam exclaimed as he began to lick at her labia and clit. She was still shaky from coming and he was going to bring her right back up again.  
   
Her hands fluttered uselessly before she reached for him again, digging her fingers into his hair as he sucked on her. Mindlessly, she squirmed, unable to do anything else as he brought her to another peak. And still he didn’t release her.  
   
His name became a chant, she just kept repeating it. When he moved his finger up and slid them inside her, caressing her clit between his tongue outside and his curled fingers inside, she screamed repeatedly, “Jack!”  
   
She collapsed and sprawled out bonelessly, her legs akimbo, one hand still gripping his hair. Jack smirked up at her from between her legs. “Now that is what I wanted to see.” He pressed a few more kisses to her throbbing center and then crawled up her body to stretch out beside her.  
   
Sam watched him as he leaned his chin on one hand as he lazily drew circles on her belly and around her breasts with the other. She rolled towards him, wanting to touch him now, explore his body as he done to her. Her hand skittered down his neck and chest and he shivered as she touched the pads of her fingertips to his nipple. Scientifically, as she did everything, Sam made note of where he seemed to be the most reactive, knowledge she would draw upon later, when they did this again. And they were doing this again; she had no intention of letting him go now.  
   
Her fingers twined in the hair that led down to his groin, tugging lightly as she stroked and tickled, tested which touch brought the best response. Her eyes were on his face as she explored, enjoying the play of emotions that flickered in his eyes, the twitching of his lips, the flaring of his nostrils. When she slid a hand across the tented front of his boxers, he caught her wrist and shook his head at her.  
   
His voice was strangled as he grunted, “Too close, Sam. I’m barely holding out.”  
   
“Then stop holding out, Jack.”  
   
Regretfully, he shook his head. “I’m a bad boy scout today. I came unprepared for all eventualities.”  
   
She rolled her eyes and huffed out a breath as she pushed the hair back from her face. “Oh, for the love of… top drawer, Jack.”  
   
He blinked in surprise and then a happy grin spread over his face. He rolled over, fished around in the drawer and made a happy noise of discovery as he found the strip of condoms she’d thrown there a few months ago, after she broke up with Pete.  
   
He made quick work of tearing it open and getting it on. She smiled up at him as he climbed over her and slowly lowered himself down to rest with his belly pressed to hers, his legs inside hers, his cock nestled between her spread thighs. “Hi,” he whispered, returning her smile.  
   
“Hi.” She feathered her fingers on his face, lightly tracing the lines near his eyes.  
   
“You gonna get pissed if I slip up and call you honey, baby or sweetheart?” He rained a trail of kisses along her collarbone.  
   
“Nah. It’ll be different, coming from you.” She drew her right foot up and ran it along the back of his calf and thigh, and then back down, setting up a slow stroking motion. Her hands moved over the broad expanse of his back, kneading and rubbing circles.  
   
He smiled at her answer and turned his attention to her breast, sucking her left nipple while pinching at the right and kneading her breast with his fingers. Sam liked the weight of him pressing on her. She knew from talking to other people that not everyone liked this position, almost every woman she knew well enough to talk about sex with preferred being on top, and were surprised to hear Sam didn’t relish that kind of control. This was what she wanted, to be pressed into the mattress and fucked by a strong man that knew what he was doing.  
   
Holding her right foot at his thigh, she raised the left and repeated the slow stroking of Jack’s hairy limb. Such a difference in textures, she loved the feel.  
   
He raised his head from suckling at her right breast and gave her a sultry look that nearly melted her. “Keep doing that.”  
   
She did, happy that he liked it as much as she liked doing it. He shifted in place a little, and his dick dragged along the length of her pussy, and she gasped at the touch. He reached down and adjusted himself so that when he thrust down again, the tip of his cock pressed straight across her clit.  
   
Sam couldn’t remember the last time she’d had a partner that maintained eye contact with her the way Jack was doing, or cared so much for her pleasure. It seemed Jack was truly enjoying her reactions to him. She smiled and ran her hands across his shoulders to grasp his biceps.  
   
He leaned up on his hands, holding himself over her as he stared into her face. “Kiss?”  
   
Sam smiled at the request and leaned up to kiss him. As she came up, he pressed down, entering her with a few short thrusts. Her cry of surprise was lost against his mouth. She brought her legs up and wrapped one around his waist, the other around his thighs, urging him forward as she pulled her leg in.  
   
That’s my girl,” he grunted against her cheek. “You gonna keep up with me?”  
   
“Uh huh,” she sighed, thrusting her hips up to meet him as he began a hard rhythm against her.  
   
He pulled back, holding himself over her again as he drew out of her body and then plunged back in. Watching her as he was claiming her, as he was making her his. “I was waiting for you,” Sam blurted, not entirely sure where the thought had been lurking, but knowing it was true as she said it.  
   
“Me too, baby. Me too.” His eyes were locked on hers as he came, thrusting hard a few times before he pulled out and rolled off her.  
   
“Don’t go,” Sam begged, trying to pull him into her arms again.  
   
“One minute, get under the blankets.” He leaned down and kissed her quickly and hard on the mouth and rolled off the bed and went to the bathroom. She heard water running and he was back, as promised, within a minute, with a damp washcloth and a towel.   
   
After cleanign her up, he lifted the blankets, climbed in beside her and pulled her into his arms. “By the way, we’re bunking together,” Jack mumbled against her hair as he pressed a kiss there.  
   
Sam yawned and snuggled into his arms. “I wouldn’t have it any other way. Area 51 is a very dangerous place, I have to protect you.”  
   
Jack’s voice was sleepy as he whispered, “Love you.”  
   
For the first time in many years, Sam Carter was content as she went to sleep; fate had seen fit to finally reward her with the thing she most wanted.  



End file.
